La voluntad de los 7 colores
by Viko W
Summary: Si Konoha tenía la voluntad del fuego, Yuguregakagure tendría su propia voluntad también. Madara sonrió. Y la inspiración para crearla.


**La voluntad de los 7 colores.**

Summary (prueba): "Si Konoha tenía la voluntad del fuego, Yuguregakagure tendría su propia voluntad también. Madara sonrió. Y la inspiración para crearla."

Echó para atrás la cabeza, lanzando a su vez otra bolita de papel en donde iba con tinta negra otra idea fallida de otro plan para matar el aburrimiento. Si bien había optado por llevar la vida que llevaba ahora dejando atrás un sin fin de cosas que supuestamente lo eran todo para él, no significaba que su malévolo lado oscuro no continuara latente. Pronto sintió la presencia de Deidara acercarse e instantes después tuvo confirmación visual. Lo miró asomándose por la puerta del estudio usando el atuendo para la limpieza. De inmediato lo saludó arrojándole un beso con la mano. El rubio se limitó a rechazarlo siguiendo la mímica del juego.

—Fallaste. Ese era un clon de sombra, el verdadero ha llegado sin problemas a su destino.

—… Sólo lo diré una vez —comenzó afilando la mirada pasando del comentario anterior—, si Maeko vuelve a preguntarme sobre el asunto de…

Madara formó una adorable sonrisa al notar el hermoso pañuelo blanco en la cabeza del artista. No es que se distrajera con facilidad cada que el rubio llegaba con reproches, quejas, pedidos para lavar trastes, etc. Él sencillamente no tenía mucha cabeza para admirar a Deidara luciendo encantador (más cuando se trataba del particular día de la limpieza en forma) y concentrarse en escucharlo. El menor continuó moviendo los labios, haciendo señas y gestos que cuadraban bien con una queja.

Fantaseó un rato con Deidara usando sólo un delantal diciéndole lo impaciente que estaba por ser estrechado entre sus brazos y poco después con sabrosos besos a mitad de la calle.

El otro al notar la obvia falta de atención por parte del Uchiha ante, según este, trivialidades hogareñas optó por recurrir a su efectiva treta. Si bien no era arcilla era más rápida y eficiente esta forma en casos como ese.

—"… Tengamos sexo".

Madara tuvo un sobresalto y de inmediato se levantó del asiento. Lo había escuchado fuerte y claro, ¡Deidara había dicho…!

—Si me repites con exactitud lo que acabo de decir puede que esta noche exista la posibilidad, uhn.

Y ahí estaba. La vil artimaña del chico con el cruel adorno que consistía en una exquisita sexy sonrisa.

—…

—…

Quizás si improvisaba un poco podría dar en el clavo.

—… "Te amo y siempre te amaré así que tengamos sexo"—relamió sus labios—. ¿Olvido algo?

Deidara frunció el ceño con fastidio antes de salir azotando la puerta.

—¡Lava las platos y poda el césped, uhn!—le oyó decir del otro lado.

Bien, hizo lo mejor que pudo, no podía reprocharse nada. Volvió la vista a los papeles. Algo debía existir que pudiera emplear para fastidiar a la villa entera.

¿Y qué porqué a la villa entera? Bueno, ¿y por qué no? Es decir, él era Madara Uchiha, podía fastidiar a quienes quisiera. Si alguna vez logró engañar a todo un grupo, de los que en sus mejores tiempos se hacían llamar "los asesinos más buscados y peligrosos" —que él, claramente, aún era. No podía asegurarlo de todos, porque bueno, uno en aquel instante usaba un lindo delantal blanco y hacía el aseo—, hacerlos usar un traje de nubes, se pintaran las uñas, y ni tan siquiera sospecharan que aquel simple enmascarado que se la pasaba con Deidara ("La linda época del cortejo" pensó, componiendo una sonrisa de lado) era el verdadero líder…podía joder una villa entera.

Además, era _su_ villa. Por descontado tenía que fastidiar al respecto.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el cómodo asiento, reclinándose un poco en el espaldar y subiendo los pies al escritorio. Se llevó las manos tras el cuello y cerró los ojos. Algo para fastidiar a la villa~…algo tenía que haber, es decir, los líderes siempre hacían cosas que a sus aldeanos no les gustara o les parecieran estúpidas. A él solían parecerle estúpidas muchas cosas de Konoha, y de hecho aún era así. Como~…como… ¡como esa idiotez de la voluntad de fuego! No tenía ni idea, sinceramente, de quién había inventado tal cosa. Todos los shinobis solían decirla —paradójicamente, antes de morir. Quizás era más una maldición o algo— pero podía apostar su preciado sharingan a que ni un noventa por ciento sabía en realidad de qué iba la tal voluntad de fuego.

¡Y aún así, no les importaba! La iban recitando sin ton ni son por la vida, con todo el orgullo del caso, sin entender su real significado. Totalmente estúpido.

Era como si él de repente~….

Una sonrisa de lado, aquella que Deidara solía llamar "sonrisa bastarda", apareció en su rostro.

_Por-supuesto_. Era como si él de repente~…. Soltó una carcajada, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Y simplemente se lo inventaría. _No tendría sentido alguno_. Tal y como las reglas estúpidas que había puesto en Akatsuki —como el ya mencionado uso de esmalte. Cosa que él jamás hizo, por algo 'Tobi' usaba guantes ¿no?—, haría lo mismo. Aunque, bueno, podía tener sentido _para él_ y para cierto otro personaje que, conociéndolo como lo conocía, interpretaría todo entre líneas.

Tomó una nueva hoja en blanco. Y justamente hoy, el glorioso día de aseo, se encontraba inspirado. No todos los días su musa personal entraba luciendo apetitosamente encantador con ese atuendo que tanto le gustaba. No desperdiciaría aquella lluvia de ideas que en aquel momento tenía.

Comenzó por el título. Algo que inspirara y fuera a su vez, lo suficientemente competente para ser comparado con la tan famosa voluntad del fuego. Pensó en "la voluntad de la llama" y se echó a reír en voz baja. Claramente iba con doble sentido y para fastidiar más que nada a Konoha. Negó con la cabeza momentos después. No, debía ser serio aunque fuera mínimo.

Anotó varias ideas sobre posibles 'voluntades' pero terminó tachando cada una de ellas. Ahora ya sabía lo que deseaba hacer, sólo faltaba encontrar la palabra correcta que quitara el candado en su cabeza.

—Carmín—pronunció visualizando aquellas nubes y aquel amanecer rojo en el horizonte. Una débil sonrisa se formó al rememorar esos días que ahora se miraban tan lejanos. Luego vino el magenta al recordar a Hidan gritando por toda la cueva. Y ni tardo ni perezoso el color amarillo se apoderó de su mente. Ese color se había convertido en su favorito desde que Deidara apareció en su mundo. Cerró los ojos adentrándose en sus memorias. Pensar que el que se volviera un terrorista entrelazaría sus destinos era una de las cosas que resultaba irónico. Si eso no hubiese sucedido, el encuentro en aquel bosque en Iwakagure habría quedado como sólo eso. Un simple encuentro que se perdería con el tiempo. Afortunadamente el rubio decidió tomar el mal camino y enlistarse sin tener conocimiento de ello, en la lista de Akatsuki.

Lentamente abrió los ojos fijándolos en la hoja llena de rayones e incoherencias. Una a una las escenas del tiempo que pasó junto a Deidara fingiendo ser el torpe y gracioso sujeto de anaranjada máscara se tiñeron de diversos colores. A él llegaron los matices, curiosamente más grises de su vida cuando su 'senpai' profesaba con odio puro su desprecio por el sharingan y más aun por los poseedores de dicha línea hereditaria. Compuso una sonrisa al reflexionar en ello. Quién diría que la derrota contra Hashirama no sería el verdadero penar sino el rechazo de ese explosivo jovencito. Inspiró profundamente frotando su nuca al tiempo en que escribía con letras grandes: matiz.

Decidió vaciar todo lo que en ese momento colmaba su cabeza. Escribió cada uno de los miembros de su antigua organización. Algunas características sobre unos cuantos y opiniones con respecto a los mismos. Reparó un momento en Pain al recordar la infinidad de veces que le hizo quedar en ridículo con las reglas y todas esas en las que llenó su cabeza con sus propios ideales. Madara miró compasivo el nombre y la imagen de Yahiko junto a Nagato no tardó en aparecer… mucho menos la de Naruto sonriendo felizmente.

—Eras un buen chico. Lástima que tuvieras una mente tan débil.

Continuó escribiendo, esta vez colores. El azul cielo y el rojo fueron los primeros en verterse en el papel, seguido del amarillo. El negro, el magenta y el azul llegaron después. Sonrió divertido al escribir el color naranja y el verde. Puso el gris, pensando en esos deprimentes días y para cuando se dio cuenta, esa hoja estaba llena de más que sólo palabras. Ahí estaba casi toda su vida, por más cursi que se oyera –incluso para él-, plasmada en nombres, adjetivos y colores. Soltó su suspiro no entendiendo como había llegado a eso cuando comenzó ideando una voluntad para Yuguregakure -que no sería más que una tontería para fastidiar al resto y pasar el rato-.

A punto estaba de ponerse en pie cuando una brillante idea armó un campamento sobre esa misma hoja.

—Mmm~

Madara soltó una risita. Al parecer, después de todo, la voluntad de la villa estaría llena de significado. Bastante.

Entonces bien, ¿cómo debería comenzar? ¡Pero claro!

—Amarillo—pronunció solemne tomando una hoja nueva. Porque ese color era en definitivo el más importante, luego le seguiría el rojo, pero en lo que estaba: Amarillo. Este representaría el brillante deseo del triunfo. Todos los habitantes habrían de saber que el color más importante sería ese. El del triunfo.

Ensanchó la sonrisa en su rostro. El rojo sería el valor y ardiente deseo por obtener los objetivos propuestos. Silbó, vaya que era un genio. Habría puesto también que era el color de la galantería y masculinidad pero aquello sería mucho. Mejor sintetizar. Soltó una risita. Prosiguió. El naranja, la calidez de la amistad; porque algo cursi debía tener el lema de la villa. Naruto era lo primero que venía a su mente y bueno, el chico había influido un poco en sus decisiones. Muy ligeramente, pero igual debía rellenar con algo ese color. Después escribió el rosa, que denominó como el color de la familia y los seres queridos a los que se quería proteger. El morado le siguió. Con este tardo un poco. Realmente no se le ocurría mucho dado que lo único que aparecía en sus recuerdos era el esmalte que hacía usar a Akatsuki. Quizás pondría algo como:

"El misticismo con el que un Ninja actúa"

No sonaba mal. Lo dejaría tal cual.

Luego el verde. El verde fue muy sencillo, lo asoció con el entusiasmo y la perseverancia. Bastante Gai, pero era eso u ocupar algo referente a Zetsu. Hizo una pausa al llegar con el azul. Pensó un momento y tras un corto periodo escribió: sacrificio.

No del tipo que a Hidan le gustaría. Sino de aquel que arrastraban las decisiones. Esos sacrificios que uno hace por el bien de los demás, por el bien de un ideal. Sí, el azul debía ser. Encajaba perfecto.

—La voluntad del arcoíris—dijo en voz alta—… no, suena muy estúpido.

Y gay.

Suspiró. Igual era un arcoíris pero debía nombrarlo de otro modo. La voluntad Colorfull. No, esa sonaba aun peor. La voluntad Pincelines. Tampoco.

—Estúpidos siete colores…—siseó.

Un segundo. Eso era. Así es como se llamaría: La Voluntad de Los Siete Colores. Era tonto y divertido. No sonaba estúpido pero si algo ridículo. Era perfecto. ¡Era tan bueno como la idea de que el examen para ser jounin fuera montar una coreografía de tap mientras se usaba el disfraz de una morsa! Reparó en aquello último. Tal vez, y ya que estaba en lo de promulgar cosas para la aldea, siendo él el verdadero Kage y no el tipo con el sombrero que era un lame-botas, podría hacer algunas nuevas tradiciones para Yuguregakure. Anotó arriba de la hoja "Voluntad de 7 colores" y en otra "Requisitos para presentar el examen para Genin". Luego el de chunnin, jounnin y por último el ritual de cómo ascender un vendedor de frutas a profesor de la academia.

_Diez años más tarde…_

-Ceremonia de promoción-

—… Y ahora, por favor, dejemos las frutas simbólicas en el bol del pasado y démosle la cálida bienvenida al nuevo Sensei.

Deidara miró fulminante a Madara al ver tal espectáculo, mientras Maeko junto con Kinyami y Shizuko, vistiendo respectivamente de manzana, fresa y kiwi, depositaban plátanos y naranjas en un gran tazón dorado para luego situarse detrás del nuevo profesor.

El Kage –el falso- hizo una leve reverencia al instructor y tras unas breves palabras, los chicos vestidos de frutas comenzaron a danzar de forma graciosa, aplaudiendo y poco después se tomaron de las manos e hicieron un círculo alrededor del hombre.

—Eso significa que Sou-sama ha dejado su pasado atrás y las frutas con las que convivió por tanto tiempo se despiden de él. —explicó Madara.

Deidara sintió con un tic se apoderaba de su ojo derecho. Ese cabrón, ya se las pagaría todas juntas a penas volviesen a casa. ¡Joder! ¡Era incluso pero que las estúpidas reglas que en más de una ocasión formuló para Akasuki! La cara le escoció. Mierda, cómo olvidarlas. Elevó la vista divisando a Maeko entre el alumnado. Pobrecilla de su hija. Hacer tal ridiculez.

—Oh, mira Deidara. Sou-sensei está a punto de recitar la Voluntad de Los 7 Colores.

No, era incluso peor la recitación oficial de dicha voluntad. El rubio se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Y mientras el hombre recitaba color por color, haciendo exagerados ademanes que eran estipulados en el protocolo, los chicos entonaban una canción sobre la voluntad de los 7 colores en voz baja que decía más o menos así:

"_Oh, oh, oh, es nuestra voluntad_

_Nuestra voluntad_

_Nuestra voluntad_

_Oh, oh, oh, es nuestra voluntad_

_El triunfo, el valor_

_Nuestra voluntad_

_Siete conceptos _

_Oh, oh, oh nuestra voluntad_

_Siete colores_

_Es nuestra voluntad_

_Nuestra voluntad"_

No esta demás decir, que aquella canción iba acompañada de una simpática muestra de malabarismo con globos de colores rellenos de pintura que, al término, eran arrojados por los cielos y reventados para salpicar a todos, impregnándose simbólicamente de la Voluntad de Los Siete Colores.

—Detesto esto…—masculló el más joven del equipo de Zu-sensei.

Kinyami, tan sonriente como siempre, giró sobre sus talones para encarar al más alto de los tres.

—Oh~, Shizuko-kun, decir cosas como esas es ofender a la voluntad—se sujetó el collar y con tono escalofriante agregó—. Jashin-sama está de acuerdo.

—Sino fuese por dos poderosos motivos que me atan a esta aldea, me habría marchado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Maeko lo miró mientras les escurría pintura a ambos.

—¿Hablas de tus padres?

Él desvió la vista.

—… No exactamente.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Este fic es muy especial. Li-chan lo hizo junto conmigo y me siento muy feliz de compartirlo con ustedes. No logramos terminarlo juntas, pero he intentado darle un final que seguro le habría gustado. Espero que sí. Y también espero que les guste a ustedes.


End file.
